


Run away with me.

by duaa



Series: the ocean [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beaches, M/M, and he just has a dirtier mind so, lol, teen cause virgil is one horny ass bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Virgil is now at the ocean. He's free, free from his old life, free from everything that was weighing him down. He could finally be at peace. He could whatever he wanted. He is a free man now.Something still holds him back.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, October | Toby Sanders / Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: the ocean [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656805
Kudos: 21





	Run away with me.

Virgil sat on his beach towel, staring at the lifeguard. The life guard was a tall, lean man with unruly raven-black hair. He wore a tight shirt that left little to imagination. And holy _hell_ was Virgil staring. Well, the real reason Virgil was staring ~~apart from silently admiring that piece of work~~ was that he was waiting for most people to leave. It wouldn’t hurt if the lifeguard left, too. Virgil wanted the ocean to himself and only himself. He was done sharing. He just wanted to exist in peace without people pestering him nonstop. He sighed, getting up and shaking the sand off of him. Taking his shirt off, he strode over to the where the sand turned damp. 

“Sir, the beach closes in a few minutes.” The lifeguard called out into his microphone. Virgil turned towards him and held up one finger. Fuck, he waited too long. Sure, he could go to the beach in his hotel… a fun prospective. Ever since Virgil had come here, he had been more appreciative of his bare bones life - the amount of money and miles he now had was quite nice to be comfortably doing these things. And if he was waiting for his uncle to pass away and inherit something as a little bonus, that was his business. It wasn’t his primary source of income, so no harm done. 

He found his old college roommate who still needed a roommate. Voila, he now had a place to stay at after he left his hotel. He found a bar near his apartment which was hiring for a reasonable amount. Voila, he now had an interesting job. He started taking commissions again, apart form his freelancing. Voila, now he had another job. Life was good. 

Sure, his phone was acting like a vibrator with how many notifications he got from his friends. Patton was just sending text after text, starting off with ‘please come back!’ which further progressed to ‘I promise I won’t be mad!’ to ‘I’m telling everyone everything unless you reply right now!’. Ha, what did Virgil care anymore? Roman left a bunch of voicemails. He didn’t open them. They weren’t that close anyways, Virgil wasn’t even sure why he forgave Roman as easily as he did back in college. That guy had been a real jerk to him.

Well, he improved, but whatever. Virgil could think whatever he wanted to. 

Dorian left voicemails, too. He was crying in most, Virgil did not listen to those. He had been shocked at his own apathy towards Dorian, but it was simple. He just didn’t love him anymore, in fact, he barely cared for the man. Dorian, whether he meant it or not, was now at the root of almost everything Virgil hated. Although Virgil knew better, he still felt bitter towards Dorian. It had been his own decision, he was in control of his choices and he had been too. Still… Dorian had no place in Virgil’s heart. 

Logan on the other hand. His one true best friend. His ride or die. He, faithfully, left him voicemails every week. Virgil, however detached he may seem, still wanted to know what was going on. And Logan knew that. He did regret not leaving Logan a note. He had promised. He didn’t want to, he didn’t mean to break his promise - he just had no time. And now, he was still hesitating. Hesitating that if he thought about it all too clearly, he would regret it. He couldn’t afford to regret this decision, not when he didn’t even have Logan to back him up. Logan, who was there for him through thick and thin. Logan, who always had his back, no matter what. Logan, who only ever asked that Virgil keep his promise. 

For the first time in his whole life, he _knew_ he was an asshole. He knew he was the worst friend. People like Logan deserved better friends than douchebags like Virgil. God, he wanted to reply to Logan, wanted to quell his doubts, wanted his friend. 

He couldn’t. Logan, as always, was right. It was against his own code of conduct. The rules he had were simple. Don’t look back. He hadn’t looked back when he changed schools with Logan, not when he ran away for a week in high school. He hadn’t looked back when he changed majors. Everytime he ran, Logan was there with him. Supportive, collected, calm. He convinced Virgil everytime he started to doubt himself that it was not worth it to look back. 

He hadn’t meant for Logan to be left in the past.

“Sir?” The lifeguard’s voice shook him out of his stupor. “The beach is closing now.” 

“Sorry, I got lost in my head.” He remembered what Logan always said. _’Follow through. Just follow through, you see skyscrapers better from afar, don’t you? When you can fit it all in the frame. So if you are going to run away, might as well as run far enough to see the whole thing.’_ Strangely enough, it made sense to Virgil. It hadn’t at first, when Logan first said that; but his voice and demeanour was enough to calm Virgil down. He had slowly started to understand. 

“Yeah, I get that.” A wave crashed against Virgil’s legs, making him lose his balance. He stumbled onto the lifeguard and man, he was not complaining.

“Sorry.” He looked into the lifeguard’s eyes, they were brown. Not a surprise. His own eyes were brown. Dorian’s were blue. 

“Hey, uh, you wanna get drinks later?” The stranger breathed, his hand griping Virgil’s arm. 

“Yeah. I’d like that. Virgil, by the way.”

“Toby.” 

He wasn’t looking back, not now.

***

“Gurl, I can _not_ believe you found my fucking brother out of all the people in this place to fuck!”

“Remy, I had no idea! I’m sorry, dude!”

“He’s crying over you, bitch!”

“Uh… I’m not ready to date someone right now, Rem! I told him before we went to get - “

“Chill! I’m just kidding around, gurl!”

“My god.”

“Anyways, your phone just vibrated off the table. What is that thing, ew!"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! lmk if you see atypo ❤️💕


End file.
